conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantasy Constructed Religion
I love to play creating mythologies and religions. It is my basical "Constructed Religion" template, all my fantasy creations are somewhat based on this template =Pantheon= * Sol: God of order and life- It fertilizes Earth (the womb), thus he is a male deity. Being a god of order and "common life" (the day), he has no mysteries nor rituals. His is the protector of the solar system. * Luna: Goddess of dreams, charms, orgies, mysteries, night. Moon is the light of the night, and that is her queendom. Thus everything related to Night is consecrated to her. The Night and the Moonlight changes everything from what it was on day, thus charms and spells belong to Moon. She is also a lover of Sun, they mate on New Moon, when her womb is empty, and Moon gives birth on Full Moon, when her womb is full of light. Thus she is also a goddess of love, poetry and orgy. She presides the dreams of mortals, where she grants them their wishes. But she can also send nightmares upon the mortals that do not adore her. She presides the banned, the occult, the orgies (mysteries). * Planetas: Dancing maidens who dances around Sun, just to please him and to please the eyes of poets who sings to these beautiful "stars". They are virgin deities, thus they have no any life on them, unlike Earth. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are not "planetas" as they can not be watched with out special lens. They are goddesses of beauty (i.e. Venus) * Asterias: Goddesses of wishes. In respect with people on Earth, stars are only adornments on the nocturnal sky. They can be considered wish-related spirits or fairies, they make mortals to think of every beautiful thing they can not reach although they wish to. Note that a star for Earth would be the male sun of another fertile Earth-like planet. * Meteoros: Fallen Planetas. Daughters of the planetas. * Cometas: Male counterparts of planetas. They are male, as they can fertilize the Earth (the womb) by bringing spatial water. They are chaste boys until they fell on Earth. * Terra: Sacred Womb. Goddess of fertility. She is the mother and home of the Life =Elements= * Wind: Bringer of Rains. It fertilizes Earth, thus it is a male element. Wind spirits are usually mischaevous boys * Fire: Fire can modify anything, thus it is Bringer of Charms, just like Moon, thus it is a female element. It can not be "pregnant", like Water or Earth, so it is a virginal element, but a wild one at the same time, just like an amazon. Fire spirits are chaste female deities (just like Hestia) * Water: It has many manifestations on Earth, they can be either male or female ones. A river (a male spirit that fertilizes Earth) can keep life (i.e. fishes) on its interior (so it has a womb, represented by the nymphs of that river). * Earth: The womb of Earth, bringer of fertility, thus a female element. Its spirits are always nymphs. =Sacred Animals= * Horse: A horse is the union of Wind, Earth, Fire and Water. It is a sacred animal * Eagle, Falcon: Wind and Fire * Dolphin, sometimes Fish: Water (sea) * Dove: Wind and Earth. This union represents the love * Bull: Fire, Earth, may be Water * Serpent (snake): Fire (its poison) and Earth. This union represents the charms * Seabird: Wind and Water (sea) * '''Deer, Goat: Earth * Lion: Fire (Sunlight) * Swan: Wind and Water (river) Sacred Insects * Butterfly'', '''Bees: off-spring of the nymphs (Earth) =Sacred Foods= * Milk * Honey * Wine Others * Olive oil =Mortals= * Man: Man represents Sun. Man is the keeper of civilization. Each Man has to protect a Woman, just like Sun protects Earth, so she can bear his off-spring, that is the rule of nature. Man is the union of Wind, Water and Sunlight. A man can be a warrior, a leader, a hero. His strenght is his force * Woman: Woman represents Earth and Moon (wives of Sun). Woman is bringer of disorder, wildness and charms (they all are enchanted and/or are enchantresses). Woman is the union of Earth, Water, Fire and charmed Moonlight. Woman can be an enchantress or a priestess. Her strenght is her enchantment * Chaste Woman, Girl: A chaste woman is a woman who has to become "Earth" nor "Water" (has not being pregnant), thus she is only Fire and Moonlight. * Poet, Boy: A poet is a man in love of the elements, nature and the goddesses Moon and Earth. Poets are not devoted to a woman but the Great Women thus they have to love and to adore nymphs, nereids, fairies and any other manifestation of the wildness of Earth and Moon. Any boy can become a poet if he falls in love of any manifestation of Earth or Moon, i.e. if a boy falls in love of a perfumed flower and he begins to sing poems to his beloved flower. =Poetry= There are four forms of poetry. These poetries are represented by four gods: * Apollo, liric poetry; used to venerate, i.e. when singing about beauty. Poetry of Light * Eros, romantic poetry; used to love through poetry; i.e. when singing about love. Poetry of Fire * Dionysus, erotic poetry; used to light up passion and wild joy; i.e. when singing about pleasure. Poetry of Earth * Zeus, divine poetry; used to celebrate; i.e. when singing about fortune. Poetry of Wind =Seasons= Each season has a sacred element too: * Spring, season of Earth * Summer, season of Fire * Fall, season of Wind * Winter, season of Water =See also= * Lost Lands * Serpens Islands * Chthonic Forests Category:Eros of Fire